Pokemon Priestesses Episode 2
by PokettoHoshi Productions
Summary: You're my Guardian! Sam & Kira Set out to The Temple of Arceus. They meet for the first time, as well meet thier guardians for the first time. Who are they? Read and see! BTW: We don't own anything, except our OCs.


Pokémon Priestesses Episode Two: YOU'RE MY GUARDIAN!

We never thought we'd get who we got, but Sam had a hunch…

Pokémon Priestesses Episode Two: YOU'RE MY GUARDIAN! Starts Now!

Our two heroines are journeying to the local shrine, which is right smack dab in the middle of the road that connects their villages, but is just a smidgen to the north.

K: Ooh, Victoria, I'm so nervous! What if I get Giratina, or even worse, Darkrai! I reaaaaly hope I don't get Spiritomb! AGH! This is so nerve-wracking!

V: Kira, for Jupiter's sake, calm down! At least we both know you're not gonna get Mew or Landorus or whatever…

On the opposite side…

S: I'm absolutely sure of it! This must be a mistake! *exhales* Ok, Sam, calm down…

Ab: I'm sure you'll be just fine. I'm also sure it's not a mistake. But I do have a weird feeling we're gonna meet someone that we least expect to…

And then…

S&K: OWWWWW!

Both girls and their partners are knocked on their backsides, heads writhing in pain.

S: Oooogh… Could someone get me the license plate number of the car that just hit me?

K: Omigosh! Are you ok! I'm so sorry, I was just heading to the shrine and… I'm so so so so so sorry! I promise I'll be more careful in the future! Here, take 1,000,000 Poke for your trouble!

S: I'm fine. Absol, our feelings are right on the dot, as usual…

K: Wait, they way you're dressed… Are you going to the shrine, too?

S: *still holding head* Uh huh.

K: Wait a sec… you were called to be a priestess, just like me! I am so stupid! I should have figured this out earlier!

V: Did you just read her thoughts?

A: Grrrr… you read her thoughts! You know, that's really rude. Wait you can read people's thoughts!

S: Absol, calm your jets, and…

K: Kira.

S: Right. I'm sorry I ran into you. I was just so worried about who my guardian was going to be, so I lost control of where I was going.

Ab: Like you aren't always lost.

K: By the looks of things, Absol here seems to be right about tha- whoops, sorry! Read your thoughts again! Bad habit.

S: It's ok, I get it. By the way my name is… well, you probably already know. Nice to meet you! *bows*

K: Same here, Samantha, or should I call you Sam?

S: You can call me Sam. Everyone in my village does.

K: Except the village elder.

S: Yeah, except her. Why can't they call you what you want to be called?

K: They're really formal with everything. It's just how they are: Old, and distinguished.

S:*muttering* I sure hope the Master Priest isn't like that, or I'll punch the old geezer.

K: Yeah. Me, too. Anyway, who do you think you're gonna get?

S: I have a bad feeling that I'm gonna get someone hyper.

Ab: Yep.

K: I hope I get Suicune or Ho-oh. Or someone along those lines.

S: So, we're going in the same direction. Wanna travel with me?

K: Sure! But I have one question: Are you afraid of heights?

S&A: *exchange glances* S: Not really. Why?

K: Braviary!

The two heroines begin to soar up into the air!

S: Aaah! Braviary, don't you DARE drop me!

Ab: *sighs*

K: He won't! He's an expert at this sort of thing.

Braviary lands in front of the shrine. Sam, who is kind of a klutz, dismounts and falls flat on her face!

S:*sigh*

K: You ok? Hey check it out! The Master Priest is here!

S: Yeah, I'm cool.

MP: Hello, ladies.

S&K: Good afternoon, Master Priest. *K Bows formally, while Sam just stands there*

MP: And it looks like your guardians are right on time, too.

*S&K look up to see two forms in the sky, one small, the other large.*

S: Absol, do you still have that same awkward feeling?

Ab: *nods* Yeah…

S: We are so doomed.

The two figures land, and suddenly, Kira goes into a respectful kneeling bow, while Sam hides behind Absol, her eyes wide in shock.

S: Oh, deerling. *Absol growls*

K:*Remaining silent and still*

The two figures are Mew and Arceus!

M: Heytherehiandkonnechiwa! I'mMewyoumustbeSamandthat'sgottabeKira.

Ar: Slow down, Mew. You're making her even more nervous.

K: *finally speaks up* Lord Arceus…

S: *to Arceus* Is Mew always like this?

Ar: You have no idea…

S: Like I said, I am so doomed.

M:HeySamguesswhatI'myourguardiananArciesgotKira!

Ar: How many times have I told you NOT to call me Arcie.

M: PlentyI'vejustneverlistened.

S: Tineh floatin kitteh say wha?

M:Wha?

K:*Just bursts up laughing*

S&Ab: * faceplant* Yet again, our hunches were right.

S: We're so doomed. Why does this always happen to me? Why in the world did I get HIM! My karma is just terrible today!

*Kira (finally) stands up, but still does not make any eye contact with Arceus*

Ar: *To Kira* Young one, why do you not look at me?

K: I'm sorry, Arceus-sama. Do you want me to?

Ar: Of course! We're going to be partners for the next who knows how many years!

K&S: WHAAAA!

Ab: So we really do get mew…

K: *whispering* I'm so sorry, Sam-chan… Good luck, anyhow!

MP: So I suppose you want to know where you two will be living for the next who knows how long.

K,S,& Ab: *nodnodnod*

*MP mounts his Salamence*: Follow us then!

S: Wait, we're flying again!

K: Unless you want to walk the next thousand miles to the temple, then yes. Here, you can borrow my Charizard. I promise he won't drop you. Come on out, Inferno!

I: Graaah!

K: Yeah, yeah! I'm sorry, no need to yell at me!

S: What did he say?

K: He was just mad at me for leaving him in his PokéBall for the last three days.

I: *glares K* Grrrrr…

K: I understand… Sam, he doesn't want me to be his trainer anymore… He seems to like you, though.

Inferno is snuggling up close to Sam, all the while glaring at Kira.

K: So, catch!

Kira throws Inferno's PokéBall to Sam

S: Hey, thanks! I love dragons!

K: No prob. Have fun with your new trainer, Infy…

I: Hmph! Good riddance!

S: Eh? I can understand him now!

K: Trainer bond. Anyway, get on him. Absol, may I suggest staying in your PokéBall for the flight's duration?

Ab: G-gladly…

K: You, too, Vivi!

V: Got it!

K: And we have…. LIFTOFF!

Our two heroines have now officially begun their adventures as Pokémon Priestesses. What'll be in store for them next?

Coming soon! Pokémon Priestesses Episode 3: We're Priestesses in Training!

Everyone: Ja ne!


End file.
